1. Technical Field
The invention relates to changing a terminal device that is in active connection into another terminal device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An active connection between two devices is typically a conventional talking connection. In addition, it is possible to discuss in active connection by delivering text format messages. An active connection requires that the parties accept the connection request and are simultaneously present in the connection. The connection can be private, such as a conversation connection between two parties. Then again, the connection can be a common discussion group, i.e. a channel, for example a continuously on-going discussion at a certain network site, which can be contacted by several participants each with his/her own personal device. Conversation connections can be continuous, long-lasting, such as typical common discussion groups, in which anyone can participate, or they can last for a certain time, such as one-to-one connections, which are created at the beginning of the conversation connection and terminated when the parties end the conversation connection. Typically in a conversation connection, text format data is used for communication, but today it is also possible to transmit sound or sound and video format data, as long as allowed by the available bandwidth and the software used. The connection created between the parties is typically called a session.
A conversation connection can be created for example with software called ICQ (“I Seek You”). Other providers of a similar service are Yahoo!®, AOL® and MicroSoft®. The software can be used to search for a certain user, to create a conversation connection with other users and to initiate connections between computers (PC, personal computer), between a computer and a portable device, or between portable devices, as well as to participate in these connections. The parties of the connection typically have the same connection software installed in their devices. Occasionally it is necessary to change the terminal device with which the connection has been initiated in the middle of an active conversation connection. For example, the user can change a session started with a computer into a portable terminal device, if the user needs to move away from his/her fixed computer. On the other hand, the connection of a portable terminal device can be weak in places, the receiving area may be poor, or the battery may be low. In such situations it may be desirable to transfer the session to a fixed device in order to ensure the maintenance of the connection.
According to the prior art technique, when it is desired to replace the device connected to a session with another, the original session is first terminated. After this, the new device is used to initiate, in place of the terminated session, a new session, to which the user logs in. Thus the user must always start a new session when changing the device. A new session needs to be created and the created session must be logged into.